


Don't Hang with Your Enemies

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: Alexander Hamilton regrets hanging out with Jefferson.





	Don't Hang with Your Enemies

**Author's Note:**

> So, me and my sister were making dumb ass jokes and then this happened.  
> Why did I write this...

Hamilton sat in his office doing what Hamilton does best. Writing of course. He grabbed for his checkbook, and when he couldn’t feel it, he looked over and scratched his neck in confusion.

“Uh...where the fuck did I put that thing?”

He opened all the drawers on his desk, looked under his stack of papers, and checked his pockets.

“Shit, shit, shit what did I do with it?”

He sat back down and wrote a letter to the Bank explaining his dilemma and the need to check his balance. He had planned to go out that weekend but couldn’t remember how much he had in his account. Alex walked out of his office with the letter, threw on his coat and boots, and was just about to open the door when someone knocked. He opened it and furrowed his brow in confusion.

“Is there something you need, Jefferson?”

Thomas Jefferson shrugged and tossed the checkbook at him.

“I decided not to be a prick and leave it at my place. Next time you might not want to carry it everywhere.”

Hamilton caught it and let out a sigh of relief.

“Thanks...and about last night, um…”

Jefferson rubbed his face.

“Yeah, well, I wasn’t going to let you freeze just because you couldn’t make it home.”

Alex crumpled up the letter and threw it behind him.

“Right...so...I guess I’ll just go back to writing.”

Jefferson snorted.

“How about you lay off the writing and come hang out with me and Madison. We’re going to see a play in a few minutes.”

Hamilton squinted his eyes and looked up at him.

“Are you sure this is Thomas Jefferson? Because we’re supposed to hate each other.”

Jefferson rolled his eyes.

“Can we not just hang out sometimes as enemies?”

Hamilton shrugged.

“I mean, I guess we could.”

He locked his front door and walked with him to the theater where Madison was waiting for them.

“What’s up, Hamilton?”

He just stared at them confused.

“Ok, something’s going on and I’m not sure I like it…”

Madison sighed.

“Look, we’re trying to make peace ok?”

Hamilton threw up his hands in defeat.

“Alright, fine. I guess I can handle that.”

They found some seats and sat down. The play started shortly after and lasted a little over an hour. Alex couldn’t stop peeking glances over at Jefferson. He knew it was weird, but he did look pretty hot in his horrifically pink overcoat. Jefferson caught him staring at the end of the play and Hamilton winked at him, not able to help himself. Jefferson gave him a disgusted look.

“Eww, now I’m going to have nightmares.”

Alexander looked away slightly embarrassed.

“You know what they say, that’s the one bad thing about eyes…”

Madison gave him a side glance and rolled his eyes.

“No one says that, Hamilton.”

Alex got up and walked out since he already made a fool out of himself in front of both of them. Now he was going to have a hell of a time at work.


End file.
